


Thank you

by orphan_account



Series: If Arthur didn't die [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur released he loved Merlin, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, It's All Sad, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon, arthur is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know it's part of a series called 'If Arthur didn't die' but this is Arthur's death scene from his point of view. It's just an intro for my other fic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: If Arthur didn't die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796725
Kudos: 49





	Thank you

Arthur could feel the darkness closing in around him as Merlin practically carried him across the field. They were close to the lake, so close, just not close enough. When his legs gave way beneath him and he fell to the floor, his thoughts were of Merlin, Merlin who had done nothing but protect him, Merlin who even now was trying to lift him from the ground to continue their journey. He knew then, that he wasn't going to make it, after everything he was going to die here, in Merlin's arms. And he hated himself, for giving up hope, but it was a false hope, and he had to accept that. Arthur leant back against Merlin's chest, listening to his fast beating heart, listening to Merlin's heavy breathing in his ear.   
"It's too late, Merlin it's too late."   
His voice sounded strange, like it belonged to someone else. Merlin's breathing became gasps.   
"I'm not going to lose you." panted the darker haired man, reaching out to try and cover Arthur's wound where Mordred's sword had pierced his skin.   
"Just- just hold me… Please."   
Merlin's breathing slowed down as he pulled Arthur close against his chest, making sure he was comfortable. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had been held like this, in fact he couldn’t remember ever being held like this. And even though Arthur could feel himself slipping away, he'd never felt quite so safe. 

The conversation that followed was the most painful of Arthur's life. All the while he could sense Merlin's pain while trying to battle with his own. All the while he was fighting for consciousness, stopping himself from drifting away into the darkness that seemed so inviting. In those last few seconds, with his last breaths, he tried to show Merlin. With those final two words he tried to convey all the choked up emotion, he tried to show Merlin his gratitude, his love. With those final words he hoped Merlin could see, see just how much he meant to the king. More than anything, more than the whole of Camelot. The agony on Merlin's face would be enough to kill Arthur if he wasn't dying already. And with his last breaths he tried to show Merlin everything, because he didn't care anymore, he didn't care if Merlin found out that Arthur loved him. Because Arthur couldn't bare it if he died without Merlin knowing how he felt.   
"Thank you."  
Arthur reached up a hand and rested it on the back of Merlin's head and offered him what he hoped was a grateful smile. And Merlin just stared down at him, his eyes slightly wider than normal as Arthur's hand slipped down to his side. The darkness closed in around him, his eyes flickered shut. Then he heard Merlin's shouts.   
"ARTHUR! ARTHUR!"   
It took all of Arthur's strength and willpower to open his eyes. He wanted Merlin's face to be the last thing he saw because Merlin was all that mattered.   
"Arthur, Arthur stay with me."  
I can't Merlin, he thought, I'm trying but I can't. And as he gave way to the darkness, as his eyes closed again, his thoughts were only of Merlin. The man who had done everything for him, and he had only come to appreciate now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :(


End file.
